A lonely wolf
by wolfpriestess
Summary: Why is Botan always so cherrfull and carefree? Could it be posible that she'd been hiding her true self under a mask? And who was she in the past? When the Reikai Tanteis have a mission, some secrets will be revield.
1. The nightmare

I don't own yu yu hakusho but some characters are mine.

It is my first story, so please sorry if something is wrong.

Main pairing: Botan x Kurama

change scene

"speech"

'_thoughts'_

_**Flashback**_

**A lonely wolf**

**_Blood and lifeless bodies were everywhere. A girl, with sky blue hair and amethyst eyes , that looked like a normal girl ( save the fact that she had wolf-like ears on the top of her head and a wolf tail ) that would be at the age of 15-16 ( only in my story at that time she was 200 years) was running in a dark forest. She had scratches and wounds al over her body. Blood was falling on the ground. She was seriously injured, but even with the enormous pain she felt, she kept running._**

'**_Kuso! Just how deep is this forest!? I have to get to Karan and Caleb, but with this damned wound, I won't get in time!' she thought. She was wearing a white (this was before she got injured) and red outfit (like Sango's from Inuyasha). She was running 30 minutes but it felt like 30 hours. The girl stopped for a moment and…_**

"**_Noooo!" a female voice screamed. The voice came from a castle that was located in the heart of the forest. When the blue haired girl heard the scream she started running even faster then before, if that's even possible, till she reached the castle were the scream was heard._**

'**_Hold on guys. I'm here' she thought, but when she entered the castle, she saw something that she wished she never saw._**

"_**Caleb! Karan!" Her friends were lying on the ground, each of them in their own pool of blood.**_

"**_Caleb! Oh no!" She ran to a lifeless body of a man that appeared to be 16-17 years. Tears started to form in her amethyst eyes. Then she heard a cough not to far from where she was._**

"**_Karan!" She ran to the body of a cat youkai. The girl named Karan had dark green hair with cat-like ears on the top of her head, blue eyes and was wearing now dirty black jeans and a dark green shirt. Oh, she also had a cat tail. Karan had a hole in her stomach._**

"**_Karan, wake up!" the wolf youkai shacked her friend's shoulders and Karan opened her eyes._**

"**_Bo-tan.( cough )Ca-le-b is de-ad?( cough, cough )"she asked coughing blood._**

**_The wolf youkai named Botan sadly nodded._**

"**_His wound was too big. Even I couldn't heal him. But stop talking. You have to regain your streng-"_**

"**_No wolf." Karan interrupted Botan. "Its over for me" (cough, cough). _**

"**_Dont say this" Botan tried to stop the tears that formed in her eyes. She fought the need to cry, she believed that she won't lose another friend._**

"_**I'll heal you. You'll get better. Don't talk about death, please." she pleaded. She couldn't even think how will she live if Karan was dead.**_

"**_Don't fool yourself, ookami!" yelled Karan. Botan's eyes became wide. Never did Karan yell at her with such frustration. Of coarse they were arguing for little things almost every day, but they never stayed angry at each other, even for a day! Karan and Botan were like sisters, not by blood but that is beyond the point._**

"**_Listen here B. I want you to live and be happy."_**

"_**But I can't if you are dead" whispered the wolf youkai.**_

"**_Of coarse you can. You kicked so many demonic asses. You'll get through it. I know you will. And Botan?"_**

"_**Yes?" asked Botan.**_

"**_Don't you dare even to think to do something stupid, or ill come back and kick your ass that you won't remember who you are? And don't get in trouble or look for that damned perverted demon. Got it?" and with that said, Karan let go her last breath. Botan stayed frozen for a moment after she started to cry._**

"Nooooooo!"

Botan woke up all covered in sweat and on her checks were running fresh tears. She was shaking madly. _'Not again. Every night I see this. Can't it stop? It's really getting on my nerves.'_ She looked at the clock. _'5:38. Great' _She thought sarcastically. The blue haired ferry girl wiped her tears and got off the bed. Her hair was down and she was wearing a black top and a pair of pajama pants that were green. She went to her window. Outside was still dark and the moon could be seen. Botan was in her apartment in Reikai.

Yesterday was another tiring and boring day in which she had to ferry souls of the people who had died. The number of deaths had increase for unknown reasons, but that didn't bother the ferry girls and the Reikai prince, especially him. He didn't have to ferry all those souls. To Botan it was a torture being the head ferry girl, because she had to guide a very, very big number of souls. She never complained about it, in fact she lied to everyone that she liked it. Botan didn't liked when someone intrudes her personal life.

'_Good thing I have this day off. Mind as well visit the Reikai Tantei, but first a good shower to refresh myself.'_ She went to the bathroom and started to bath.

The night was beautiful in Ningenkai. The sun was almost rising, but still there could be seen stars that were shining in the sky. The wind was soft and outside was neither to hot or cold. It was a nice day of summer.

Humans normally would be in their beds at this time, the lights of their houses would be switched of, but not in the Minamino residence. The light was on in the room of a bloody red haired man with emerald green eyes. The former thief named Youko Kurama that was in his human form was lying in his bed with his gaze on the ceiling. He was thinking of how his life changed since when he met Yusuke, Hiei, Kuwabara, the girls, Genkai, Koenma, but most of all Botan.

'_Botan'_ he thought.

Botan is the name of the girl he laid his eyes on. The girl that stole his heart keeps it and never lets it go. At first he thought that it was just a crush, a sentiment that will pass by time, but instead of disappearing, it only grew bigger till it became love. It took long time till he realized that he was in love. In his past life he never experienced love. Lust was something that came frequently and passed. Friendship was an important element in the life of those who live in Makai. Life would be too lonely if he wouldn't have friends, wouldn't have someone to cover his back when the danger kept coming, but love?

He never knew the meaning of love or affection. When he possessed the body of an unborn child, he was granted with a mother that he never knew he will have. She taught him everything he is now, taught him that humans are not only some living bees with a short lifespan, but are creatures that have sentiments and can have strong emotions towards each other. Kurama loves his human mother and will do every thing for her wellbeing, but with time this kind of love wasn't enough. He wanted to love and be loved. Well, ½ from his wish is already granted, now he has to make the second part reality himself, without the help of anyone, alone in the dark tunnel with no end!

'_These kinds of thoughts don't help too much'_. Botan was different of all the girls he had ever met. She was always optimist and cheerful no matter the circumstances that they were in. She would always come to help if it was need, would sacrifice her life for her friends and wouldn't have regrets. She would always be by someone's side if that person needs help or a shoulder to cry on. He came to appreciate her loyalty and courage, but he had little information about her. In fact, he didn't know almost anything about her. Who she was before she started to ferry souls? Who was her family? Where she lived? Did she loved someone? Or, what most interested him was, who he is to her? A friend or…

POCK, POCK.

"Kitsune! Open this goddamed window!" shouted a very frustrated fire demon by the name of Hiei. He was standing outside with an expression of a very angry demon. Kurama went to the window, opened it and let Hiei inside. He was wearing, as usually, his black outfit and he had his katana. When he sat on the chair he said.

"Next time when you think of the onna, don't forget to leave your window open. It's ridiculous how you wouldn't notice my presence just a few inches away from you?" Hiei was the only person that knew of Kurama's feelings toward the deity. But when he heard Hiei calling Botan "onna", he felt a bit jealous. Kitsune youkais were very possessive but in Kurama' state, being the great thief of Makai, he was even more possessive than other foxes.

"Hiei, I'll gladly appreciate if you won't call Botan "onna". Ok?" he asked.

"Hn. Feeling jealous, right? Well that will teach you not to talk about Yukina and that orange head buffoon." Said Hiei crossing his arms. He liked to use it against Kurama when he (Kurama) talked about his (Hiei) sister and the orange head idiot (sorry Kuwabara fans… if there are some…). When Kurama was about to replay, his compact from Koenma ringed.

Well? Like it, hate it, you can always tell me. In the next chapter the Reikai Tanteis will have a mission. How it will affect Botan and what were those dreams she was having?

Ja, mata!


	2. What a psycho

Thank you for the reviews

**A lonely wolf (chapter II)**

When Kurama was about to replay, his compact from Koenma ringed.

"Hn. What does the toddler want from us now?" asked Hiei looking at Kurama opening the compact with curiosity. In the screen appeared their boss in his kid form.

"Kurama, I need you to be in Reikai in 20 minutes. If you can, please contact Hiei. The others will be here as well…Huh?" Koenma peeked in the screen only to be surprised that Hiei is there.

"Oh. I see Hiei is with you. That will be much easier. I'll give you to the details about the mission when you'll arrive. That's all." and the screen went black.

"Well, lets get going." said Hiei after he jumped from the window. Kurama went downstairs to get his keys. Good thing that his parents and brother were on vacation in Hawaii. They asked him if he wanted, but Kurama kept telling that he had other plans for summer, so they went without him.

After they were both outside, a portal appeared in front of them. They stepped in it only to be teleported near the The Reikai Gate. When they neared Koenma's office, they had to cover their ears because of the voice of an angry teenager that was yelling at his boss.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING ABOUT WHEN YOU CALLED ME AT THIS FREAKIN HOUR!? Oh wait, don't answer my question. YOU WEREN'T THINKING!!!" yelled Yusuke. He was wearing a white shirt and jeans. Near him was standing a yawning Kuwabara. He was wearing a black shirt and a pair of black jeans.

"Yusuke, lets hear what Koenma has to say." said Kurama as he entered the room after he uncovered his ears. Being a fox he had keen ears. It was good to have keen ears, but it can be very painful especially when a guy like Yusuke is yelling.

"Detective! After this mission I'll cut your tongue!" threaten Hiei. Unlike Kurama, Hiei was short tempered. Yusuke gulped. Of all the demons that he met, Hiei scared the shit out of him, but of course, he wouldn't admit it to anyone, especially to Hiei. So, he shut his mouth and let Koenma to talk.

"So, why you called us?" asked Kuwabara for the first time since they arrived. He was so tired that he didn't notice Hiei arrived and didn't start teasing him about all the little things.

"We have to wait for Botan. She has to be present as well." Answerd Koenma while looking into a file.

"I'm already here" answered a female voice. They (save for Kuwabara) turned to see who it was. Botan was leaning against a wall. She was acting differently off all the times they saw her. Her eyes were serious and she wasn't cheerful, but they thought that it's because of the time that Koenma had chosen to call them. Well, she thought differently. _'Great! First he gives me a day off and now he calls me for a mission. I don't even understand why I am needed here.'_ She was angry because Koenma finally gave her a day off and she still has to work. Well, she calmed herself when she saw Kurama. And still, she surprised/startled them. They were so preoccupied with their argument, that they didn't notice her arrival.

"Botan, don't do that again, please." said Yusuke. He thought he'll have a heart attack. Kurama was only a bit startled. _'How I didn't notice her? Maybe I'm just tired". _Even Hiei was surprised that he didn't noticed her. Kuwabara was still sleepy and wasn't paing attention to anything.

"Now that we are all here, let me tell you about the mission." All the attention was directed at Koenma. In a second, a BIG screen appeared in front of Koenma's desk. The Tanteis and the deity were standing near the desk to see the screen.

"It's about a very powerful demon that kills everyone he sees only to find another demon. He killed 26 ferry girls that were ferrying souls in Makai and killed 896 demons only in one week. That's why the deaths increased, you know about this Botan." Said Koenma after he turned the television on. At the screen appeared a battle field. The lifeless bodies of hundreds of demons could be seen. It was an awful image. Many of the victims were torn apart, their organs were everywhere. Blood was everywhere.

Kuwabara thought that all the food he ate yesterday will be presented in front of him. Yusuke felt sorry for the victims and was furious on the bastard altogether. _'What a psycho! How dare he kill those demons?'_ He thought. Hiei was disgusted. Kurama was calm as usual. He was used seeing this kind of scene. He took a glance at Botan. Her eyes gone wide from the image she saw. He wanted to close her eyes but didn't act on his emotions. This kind of images could bring nightmares and he didn't want this to happen (yeah, she already has nightmares), but what he didn't know, was that Botan already saw an image like this one already. She was shocked because she knows a demon that kills his victims in the same manor. _'…but…it can't be! He's dead! No…it's not him…it's just another demon…yeah…another demon…'_ she tried to calm herself, but her heart was beating so fast that she thought that it will skip from her chest.

"As you see, whoever it is, is very strong." Added Koenma breaking everyone's thoughts.

"Who is the bastard?" asked the former delinquent. He was eager to punch the person who did this.

"Yeah, who's the demon who could kill his alike in this manor?" asked the one and only Kuwabara.

"You better not know if you don't want to have their fate, idiot." Commented Hiei.

"What did you say, shrimp?"

"Hn. Deaf and dumb plus idiot equals Kuwabara. I'll have to remember that."

"Shut up shorty, or I, the mighty Kuwabara will-"

"Would you two, SHUT THE HELL UP! I'm trying to find some answers here!" shouted a very angry Yusuke stopping their argument. Kurama just rolled his eyes.

"Please, continue." He said to Koenma.

"Thank you. Now to answer your question, look at the screen." Said their boss pushing a button on the remote control. On the screen appeared a demon that looked like a simple human if not the sharp ears that he had. He had long silver-white hair tied in a low pony-tail and cold golden eyes.

"His name is-" Koenma was about to say but was cut.

"Oh my…" whispered rather loud Botan. The guys turned to her, only to see Botan covered in sweat shaking madly. Her eyes were wide, showing fear…no…not fear…HORROR! Like someone murdered her family in front of her eyes! They were staring at her in concern. Never, in all their years they saw her **this** terrified.

"Botan? Are you felling all right?" asked Kurama. Concern was heard in his voice. He took a step forward. Botan just gulped and asked horrified.

"Nakamaru!?"

Why is Botan so terrified about this Nakamaru guy? Will her past be finally discovered? Will this mission shatter her life again and has she feelings for Kurama?

I don't know now myself **_sweat drop_** but I'll try to make it more interesting for you.

Please review!

Ja ne!


	3. A wolf?

Hi! I'm back! I' m happy that you liked the previous chapter and I hope you'll like this one too. I'm sorry for not updating sooner. My keyboard died and I couldn't write.

Well, here we go!

**A lonely wolf (III)**

"Nakamaru!?" asked Botan. Her knees were going weak, risking letting her fall. She felt like she was going to collapse from the shock she felt at the moment, but before she could do it, Kurama quickly wrapped his arms around her waist from letting her fall.

"Botan!" Kurama called her. When he touched her, she was incredibly cold. He was troubled that something was wrong with the women he loved. If something would happen to her, he would die of sorrow; he wouldn't have a reason to live.

Botan was still trembling and had her eyes wide. _'No! It can't be! This has to be a nightmare!'_ she yelled in her mind. She was pale as snow.

"Oi, Botan! You okay?" asked the leader of the 'band'. All the males (even Hiei) present in the room encircled Botan and Kurama, with a look of concern on their faces.

"Botan! What's the matter?" asked Koenma. '_What could possibly make her so terrified? Wait…' _he thought looking at the screen. _'Is it of…him?'_ he asked himself mentally. Koenma didn't know much of the deity of death and he never knew her past, what was she doing before she became a ferry girl. It was his father who hired the blue haired beauty, Hell, he didn't even knew why, but he never disobeyed his father's orders.

"Onna, speak up or we'll freak out with your silence!" (Yeah, a very good way to make someone talk) said the one and only fire demon. Hell, he respected Botan for her braveness and when he found out that the Kitsune loves her, he became more attached to her. Not every woman can win the heart of the cold King of Thieves: Youko Kurama! Kurama was like his brother and if Botan were to be his (Kurama) mate, she will be like his sister in law.

Botan still didn't answer. All were beginning to worry even more than before, especially Kurama. He was going to ask her again, when the door opened.

"What's going on?" There stood a red head ferry girl, Hinageshi. She was, as usual, wearing her priestess clothes.

"I heard some screams and…Ahhhh! Botan, what happened!?" when she saw Botan white as snow, shaking intensely, she panicked. Hinageshi quickly ran to her friend, only stopped when she looked at the screen. Her eyes widened.

"Ahhhhhh!!! HOLY CRAP! WHAT THE HELL IS HIS PICTURE DOING HERE!?" all heads (save Botan, she was still too shocked) turned to the screaming girl. Hinageshi was looking the screen with wide, and I mean WIDE eyes.

"You know him?" all males asked all together. Okay, they were surprised that the innocent little Hinageshi knew a bloody demon and that she had such a language.

"Unfortunately, YES! When I met Botan…" she turned to them and remembered of Botan. "Botan…" she whispered. She understood why her friend was in such condition.

Botan was holding her head in her hands. _'He…he…has to be dead…How can he …be alive…?' _she asked herself. Kurama noticed that her legs were going weaker, so he slid his arms underneath her back; to put her on Koenma's chair. At first, Botan was startled, after she realized she was being carried by Kurama, which put her on the chair of her boss. She calmed a bit, but still she was alarmed.

"Botan…what's wrong?" Kurama's soft voice brought her to reality. Soon she realized she was surrounded by all her friends, looking at her with concerned eyes. She wasn't so pale and wasn't shaking like before.

"Botan" spoke the little ferry girl, getting all the attention. Her eyes were sad. "I think you'll have to tell them." She continued. Her voice was above a whisper, but still it could be heard.

"Tell what?" asked the orange top, Kuwabara. He was, as always, confused.

"I think you're right." said Botan. Her voice was weak from the shock. The guys were less worried when they heard her voice. Botan was getting better and she could move. She walked to the screen.

"His full name is Nakamaru Kuranosuke, but he never uses his family name. He is a bat demon and what you see is his 'human' form, if not to look at his ears." Sehe stopped looking at her friends. All were listening intently, trying to find the answer to the question that was in their minds. _'Whay Botan was acting so strange?'_ "Nakamaru is very powerful demon. Sensui, Toguro, Yakumo and all S class demons put all together don't have a chance against him." At this said 5 pairs off eyes had gone wide. It was an unusual silence in the room.

"What!?" Yusuke was first to break the silence. He nearly died when he fought with them(well, heh, he actually died fighting with Sensui) and here, he hears that this Nakamaru guy is MORE stronger then all of them put together. A nice way to start the day!

"It can't be! No one is that powerful!" said Kuwabara. Sensui and the others were the strongest demons he ever saw, if not to count Kurama and Hiei.

"It wasn't said in the report! How could you know?" asked the future ruler of Reikai. His mouth was open and his pacifier was nearly falling.

"With all respect, Koenma-sama, have you ever met him?" asked the blue haired deity. Her eyes were now dead serious and her tone was cold that sent chills on everyone's back. It was the first time when they saw Botan like this.

"Like you did onna." snorted Hiei. When Botan didn't answer, his eyes widened (if it's even possible). "You did?" his voice was now surprised. Botan nodded and turned to the screen. Nobody saw, but Botan's eyes were turning into a dark, violet color.

"That bastard killed my friends." She said coldly, her eyes showing fury and disgust. Her aura changed. It was sad, lonely, furious and hateful. Koenma, Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara and Hiei stepped back.

Koenma was scared by Botan's change of aura. _'Now I know what not to do: make Botan angry.'_ he thought. Yusuke, on the other hand had other thoughts _'Oh shit! I hope she won't find out that I broke her oar, if yes, I'll blame Hiei!' _ Kuwabara was lauthing to him, nervously and thought _'And here I thought Hiei is the scarier person I ever met. Ha, ha, ha …Botan freaks me out.'_ Hiei was showing a calm façade, but inside was thinking something like this_ 'Hn, have to stop calling her" onna".'_ Kurama became sad of her change of aura. It wasn't a happy one; it was a sad, remorseful and lonely. He didn't want her to suffer, in his eyes she was shining when she smiled. He wanted to chase her misery away, to make her smile, but he couldn't; at least not now.

"How this happened? I mean, how they died?" asked Koenma. He wanted to know more about Botan and this was his opportunity.

"First, I think I'll have to tell you who and what I really am." She said after she calmed her fury. Botan turned to her friends. Her eyes changed to their normal, amethyst color. No one noticed this, except Hinageshi. _'It's time to show your true form Botan.' _She thought. All were waiting for Botan to tell them. Botan closed her eyes and then reopened them.

"My name is Botan Okawari and I'm a wolf demon." It was silence before…

"What!?" shouted Yusuke. His best friend if not sister was a wolf! Kuwabara's and Koenma's jaw dropped. Hiei was shocked.

Kurama was speechless for the first time in his life. The love of his life was… a wolf youkai!

Yay! Another chapter is done! Please review! Oh, and the Okawari thing is my invention. Anyway in the next chapter I plan to write about who are Botan's friends and how they died. I think the title will be "Painful memories".

Ja ne! Bye, Bye!


	4. Painful memories part I

Hi! I'm sorry for not updating sooner. Those teachers are gonna kill me. Gee… I hate school. Anyway, here the next chapter. Enjoy it.

**A lonely wolf (IV)**

Kurama was speechless for the first time in his life. The love of his life was…a wolf youkai.

The Reikai Tanteis were staring at her blankly. Did they just heard it right? Botan was a wolf youkai? But…

"Botan, are you serious?" asked Yusuke. The poor detective was confused.

"Yes, I'm serious and Kuwabara, Koenma, would you shut your mouth? It makes you look stupid." She answered coldly. This tone sent shivers on everyone's spines. It seems like this day, they will be scared to death by the last person they thought would. Koenma and Kuwabara instantly shut their mouths.

"And why didn't you told us about this before?" asked the future ruler of Reikai. Botan let a smile appear on her face. Now this was strange. First she answers coldly and NOW she is smiling. STRANGE indeed. They thought that they didn't knew her at all. Bingo! They actually didn't knew her! But she was willing to tell them about her past.

"Well how did you want me to tell you? 'Hi guys! Maybe you are not interested in it, but I'm a wolf demon! Group hug!' Is that how you wanted me to tell you?" she asked smirking, with a hint of amusement and sarcasm. Hinageshi was smiling too. _'Now this is the real Botan I know."_ She sat in the corner, looking how the situation was progressing. Hiei was looking at Botan calmly, with his arms crossed, leaning against a wall. Koenma was near his desk, looking at Botan like it was the first time he saw her. Yusuke was a little bit smirking; maybe at Botan's idea how to tell them the truth. Kuwabara, poor Kuwabara was still confused. Well who wasn't? Kurama was looking at Botan with intently curiosity. Botan was looking at them, a little smiling and with her eyes soft, now.

"And besides…" she continued "I can't return in my wolf form nor can I use my powers, so I thought it was useless to tell somebody about this." She was looking at her right hand why telling this and her eyes were soft and saddened. "And don't think that I told everybody excluding you." She added. Botan was now looking at them with remorse. _'Maybe I should've told them…'_

"The only person that knows about me is Hinageshi, but that's only because I met her before loosing my powers and…" she stopped turning her back at them, her bangs covering her eyes. "…before my friends were killed" She whispered loud enough for others to hear.

"…Botan…" whispered Hinageshi. She was the only person in all three worlds that knew how much Botan suffers and blames herself (Botan blames herself, not Hinageshi) for her friends death.

It was an unusual silence. Nobody dared to say something. They all felt sorry for Botan's lost. Kurama felt the urge to embrace her from behind, to tell her how much he loves her, that he will ever be by her side, will be her shoulder to cry on, but in the end controlled himself.

"How they died?" asked Hiei. His eyes were soft too. He was now standing near Kurama. Botan turned to them and took a long breath. It was hard to her to talk about this. Hinageshi and Botan never talked about the past because it always brought pain to the blue haired ferry girl. It became a taboo between them, but it seems that this rule will be broken for the first time after the incident.

"It happened one hundred years ago." She said, after she turned her head away from them, looking at a window. Her voice was soft and sad. Her eyes were looking outside, but in reality she was gazing at nothing. It was like her mind was in another place.

"I was living in Makai and wasn't working as a ferry girl. I traveled with Karan and Caleb, who were my best friends. When we were traveling, we were caught in the middle of a battle. Many soldiers from Reikai were fighting a demon." At this said, her eyes darkened and her voice changed from soft to angry.

"**Don't let him escape!"**

**Screams were heard in the Makai forest. All the birds flew away and the animals were hiding. Some men, dressed in Reikai clothes, were running after a demon. Many of them were killed; the others were injured, but their captain was demanding that his men caught that mysterious demon. He himself was very tired and he was covered in dirt, sweat and blood. He had short blond hair with blue eyes and looked like a simple human. All his fighters departed immediately and he realized that he was in the forest alone…**

"**What the hell is going on here!?" (Goodbye loneliness.) a female voice asked, startling the guy. He made a step back. In front of him were standing three demons. A male and two females. He was looking at them from head till feet.**

"**Well? Are you gonna stare at us or you gonna answer my question?" the girl who asked had dark green hair and blue eyes. By her looks, the Reikai soldier thought that she was a cat youkai; she had cat-like ears on top of her head and a cat tail. The other female was very beautiful, so beautiful that she looked like an angel. She had sky blue hair and an unusual color of amethyst eyes. She also had wolf-like ears and a soft wolf tail. Yes, as you guessed she was a wolf demon. The male had short-not so short dark brown hair with green eyes. He hadn't any animal characteristics, but he had two scars on his left check and two on his right, but they weren't ruining his beauty, those scars were only adding at his features. He was indeed a very handsome man. After the Reikai warrior realized what they were, he nervously coughed two times and cleared his throat.**

"**It's none of your business." He said calm but inside was a little bit nervous. Even if he was a skillful fighter; he spent all his energy fighting that demon.**

"**Hmm. So you can talk after all." Said the cat demon amused. The other two demons were staying silently. The male was smirking along with his cat companion, but the wolf female was looking emotionless at the stranger. The green head continued:**

"**So that we know you can talk, how about saying what the Hell is happening here!? We saw some freaks dressed in clothes like you and we know you have the answer," she said stepping forward to the stranger and putting an arm around his shoulders in a 'friendly' way.**

"**It's a long story," muttered the blond guy who was a bit troubled. The cat sighed.**

"**Then make it shorter!" she shouted in his ear. Fear was taking control over the poor spirit fighter. The wolf youkai noticed this and stepped forward to them.**

"**Karan. Leave him." She said calmly to the cat demon by the name of Karan, who instantly backed off, but not before muttering some curses that the wolf was able to hear.**

"**Sorry for my friend's manners. My name is Botan and that girl …" she began, pointing at Karan "…is Karan. The guy over there is Caleb." She pointed at the male demon.**

"**It's me who's sorry. I shouldn't answer so rudely to your-"**

"**Of coarse you shouldn't!" commented Karan.**

"**Stop it. Please continue." Said Botan after she gave Karan a 'warning look'. The Reikai soldier continued:**

"**My name is Gatenmaru and I'm the captain of Reikai's Defense Force. And to answer your first question, me and my team are in the middle of a mission of catching a demon that escaped in Makai" he continued. The other three looked at him curiously. Gatenmaru wanted to continue when a piercing scream stopped him from releasing other information. Karan, Caleb and Botan covered their ears from the sound (they had keen hearing, duh!).**

"**HELP! HELP!" a woman was running toward them. She was covered in blood and here eyes brimmed with tears.**

"**You all right!? What happened!?" asked Botan hurrying to the woman after her ears stopped hurting. She was only a few steps away and the woman passed out. Botan, with her speed was able to catch her. The other three gathered around.**

"**Oi! Is she alive?" asked Karan looking at the passed out female.**

"**Yes, but she's wounded. Caleb, take her in a safe place," ordered Botan.**

"**Hai, hai, captain!" said Caleb (for the first time) after he took the woman in bridal style.**

"**Karan, you go with Caleb to check an eye on that womanizer, Ok?"**

"**Why do I always have to keep an eye on him?" complained Karan with a demanding voice.**

"**Because I'll go with our new friend to see what's happening," replayed Botan looking at the cat that became her best friend.**

"**Fine! Baka ookami. You better come back alive or I'll die of insanity with that-that-… Ah! Never mind!" with that said, Caleb and Karan went deep in the forest, carrying the unconscious woman with them. Botan turned her gaze to Gatenmaru who became a little nervous from the gaze she is giving him.**

"**I suppose that the person who attacked that woman was the one you were looking for," it was more a statement that a question. He nodded hesitating.**

"**Okay. Then lets go!" she said looking in the direction were the woman came from. Gatenmaru was looking at her confused.**

"**Where?" at this Botan looked at him.**

"**Do you need to ask? I'll help you catch that demon. Besides, I don't have anything better to do." She replayed with a smirk. Gatenmaru watched her curiously after what, he smiled.**

"**I'll greatly appreciate your help." He said sincerely and Botan smiled at this.**

"**Then let's go!" she ordered with amusement and then they took off deep into the forest.**

**The forest was dark and deep. Usually forests are a dark or light green, with animals playing and birds singing, but not in this case. The forest was literally RED! Blood and lifeless bodies were everywhere. Many soldiers died in, what seemed to be, a fight. Their legs, hands were missing and heads were literally ripped off. It was an awful sight. Every man was standing in his own pool of blood and their murderer was standing near the image, with a smirk playing on his lips; content with his masterpiece. His hands were covered in his victim's blood. His nails were red and his eyes were threatening. Every human/demon/spirit that would pass by would think that he (the murderer) is crazy, that is before whoever will pass by gets killed in a blink of an eye. Then, suddenly, two pair footsteps were heard. He turned to the direction where they were heard, looking curious whit a smirk on his face._' My next victims. It should be fun.' _He thought and waited patiently for the intruders to come. He sensed a great amount of youki and reiki. _'Maybe a demon and another Reikai idiot. Hn. I'll make sure they'll suffer enough for any demon or spirit to fear Me.'_ he reasoned.**

**Botan and Gatenmaru came to a clearing and saw something disgusting. There, lying on the ground, were, like a hundred of cadavers. Their faces were missing, organs removed and heads ripped. Gatenmaru recognized his men and fell on his knees with a pained look on his face. Botan was a bit different. Her eyes showed mixed emotions of anger, hate and disgust. She was clenching and unclenching her fists. Her body was surrounded by a very powerful ki. Her eyes were now a dark violet. Gatenmaru looked at her surprised. The other demon was looking at her amused and let out a chuckle. At this, Botan's brow furrowed and her eyes darkened.**

"**What's so funny?" she asked silently, but deadly calm. Her voice didn't possess the softness that it had before and if looks could kill (of hatred) that 'amused' demon would be dead. But instead of being dead, he was more amused. It was all written on his face and in his eyes. He even started to laugh a little louder. Botan's ears were twitching from irritation.**

"**Bastard" she whispered more to herself. Then, after a second she disappeared (you know, like Hiei does). Gatenmaru and the demon were searching with their eyes the wolf, but she was nowhere. When the demon turned his head to left, all he saw was a fist flying with an unmeasured speed right in his face. The power that was in that kick was so strong that he fell on his back with a loud thud.**

"**Bastard! How dare you kill all those creatures?" she asked so cold that it send chills on Gatenmaru's spine.**

"**Missy, I don't think you know who I am and what's my name." he said after he recovered from the damage Botan caused on his face. When he stood still, Botan was able to see his features. He had long silver tresses in a low pony-tail, cold golden eyes, sharp ears and a smirk planted on his face. He was a bat youkai.**

"**I don't need to know your name to realize what kind of blood-lustful demon you are." She retorted with the same coldness as before.**

"**But anyway, my name is Nakamaru Kuranosu-"**

"**I don't care if you're the Hell master himself. All I care is that you kill people senseless and this pisses me of." She interrupted him and was about to kick him again with her fist, when Nakamaru was surrounded by a smoke that wasn't natural.**

"**I'm apologize to you little wolf, but I have some problems to attend. But don't worry, we'll meet soon. And then we'll have our fight, because no one escapes alive once they dared to touch me." Said a voice, after silence possessed the forest.**

"**Bastard." Was all that the wolf youkai could say, but she promised that she'll punish him for killing all those people and she'll make shure that no one will ever be hurt by the hands of that bat.**

**Well, how do you think? Today is 1 April and it's my birth day! Yay! I realy hope you'll review. Ja ne! **


	5. Painful memories part II

Yo! Shisashiburi desune... I was very busy with my schoolwork and that's why I couldn't update sooner. But anyway, here's the new chapter. Hope you like it.

**A lonely wolf (V)**

**Near a village was a forest. Somewhere in the forest you could hear the bird's song, or the river, could see baby animals playing or little demons playing like normal demon kids. Peace and quiet…**

**SLAMP.**

**So much for peace and quiet…--'**

"**You…you…PERVERT!" a female voice was yelling. Man, by the tone of the voice, the women must be very angry at someone. The female's voice was heard from a small, world-forgotten house, were no one lived. There was a small table and six chairs in the middle of the room. In another room was a dusty, broken bed, on which no one slept for ages. Too bad the woman shouted when Botan was on the edge to enter in there. Let's just say that her ears will have one hell of a pain.**

"**Aha ha ha! Nice one, woman! Finally someone will put that womanizer on his place!" commented another female that was laughing very, VERY loud. And that voice was the voice of none other than our favorite cat demon: Karan.**

"**I see you're having a nice time here" Botan said chuckling while she entered the house after her ears stopped hurting. Gatenmaru was right beside her, but with a sad, long face. When they entered they saw a: 1) furious woman that was so red that you could mistake her with a tomato. 2) a laughing Karan. And 3) a Caleb with a mark of a hand on his face. Botan was trying hard not to laugh, but Karan was even rolling on the floor and couldn't breathe normal. Caleb was sitting in a corner with his arms crossed to his chest.**

"**Wolf! You're back!" exclaimed Karan when she saw Botan with Gatenmaru. She stood up and shook hands with the blue-haired beauty. While they were shaking hands, Gatenmaru sat in another corner and was sitting, like Caleb, with his arms crossed and eyes closed. After Karan's greeting, Botan took a seat at the table, with Karan facing her. Botan turned to the woman that they saved and that, apparently, was the one who shouted when they (Botan and Gatenmaru) got there. She took this chance to see her features. The woman had long blond hair and baby-blue eyes. She was very pretty and looked at the age of 16. The woman tensed a little when Botan was still gazing at her.**

"**How are you?" the blue-haired wolf suddenly asked, startling the blond girl. Botan was looking at her emotionless, but her voice was very soft and caring. The girl hesitated at first, but answered anyway.**

"**Fine now" she lowered her eyes and then added above a whisper "Thank you…"**

"**Glad to hear that." Said Botan looking at the girl whit a small smile. She stood up and neared the bed where the girl was settled. She kneeled that she was now eye level with her. They looked intently one at other. An uncomfortable silence took it's place in the room; no one dared to say something, then Botan suddenly asked, breaking the silence.**

"**What's your name?"**

"**It's Cornelia. And your's?" asked the blue eyed girl by the name of Cornelia.**

"**My name is Botan Okawari. Nice to meet you." She replied as she held out her hand for Cornelia to take. The blond looked at the hand for a moment and then clasped it in her own, the shacking it twice, both smiling. It was silence before a snort was heard. Both girls turned to look from where it came and their eyes landed on Karan. She was pretending that she was asleep. With a mouth open and both eyes closed she was snorting very, VERY loud. Caleb was chuckling and Gatenmaru had an amused expression on his face. Botan and Cornelia were looking at her with wide eyes after they began giggling, among with Karan who stopped pretending.**

**And so they made two new friends.**

**Gatenmaru told the group everything about the blood-lusted bat demon, about whom he was and why was Reikai hunting him. It seemed that Nakamaru Kuranosuke was caught for breaking some serious rules in Reikai and was sitting in the prison for over four hundred years (well, before he escaped a month ago). He killed a great number of humans, demons and very many Reikai guardians. On his files is mentioned of raping 57 ferry girls and 234 human females. With all this information you can guess that he was a pervert. And what a pervert!**

**Cornelia also told the group about her encounter with the criminal. As they all guessed it was the same youkai, Nakamaru. He tried to rape her in the same manor as he did with the other females, but, in some magical way, she managed to escape from his clawed hands. But, of coarse the price of escaping was big. He left on her body deep scars. It seemed that when she tried to escape he punched her a few times before she managed to run away in the forest and meet Botan and her team. The blue-eyed blond haired girl was a half-breed. Her mother was a human and her father was a demon who had the power element earth. She still couldn't use her powers because there was no one to teach her. Her parents died when she was a 6 and now she is at least 17 years old. She lived with an old woman that left her home three weeks ago because of some problems. Cornelia never found what was troubling the old psychic, but she never cared. The old hag was using the poor girl for her own good and never thought of Cornelia's feelings.**

**Botan, Caleb and Karan listened intently what their two new friends were telling them. They even told them how the three of them met, what were they doing, how they lived and who were they. The trio met when they were 3 years old. Their parents were friends and with their help, Botan, Karan and Caleb became inseparable. Like Cornelia, Botan, Karan and Caleb were orphans too. Their parents died when they were kids and, unfortunately, they don't remember who their parents were. Caleb knows that he was the child of a fire demon and a simple female demon. Karan's parents were cat youkai. Botan was the daughter of two powerful wolf demons, but unfortunately she can't remember their faces. All her memories with her and her family were blocked in the back of her mind. She said that it happened because of the pain and shock she witnessed when she saw her parents die right in front of her eyes. Botan and her friends suffered at first, but they knew that grieving over someone's death won't do any good, so they lived together and passed over their lost. They promised that they'll help each other in need and will always be by each other's side.**

**Gatenmaru and Cornelia listened with curiosity to their stories and learned more about their personalities. Karan was a short-tempered girl. She could be easily angered and a furious Karan is not what any one would like to see or feel. She was a skilful fighter and a little bit sadistic with her enemies and even with her friends. She likes to tease them a lot and to get them in trouble or to laugh at their foolishness. But even with the sarcastic, sadistic, cold-hearted personality, she was a very protective friend and a caring person, but, she never showed it to any one excluding Botan, who was her best friend and sister, and Caleb, who was like her big brother. She loved them very much, but it's not like she would let any one know that Botan and Caleb were her only family.**

**Caleb was different. He never hid what he feels for Karan or Botan. He always protected them if they were in trouble, well, mostly Karan, because of her big and rough mouth, but Botan never needed to be saved. It was her who always saved Karan and Caleb from troubles. Caleb was a funny guy that couldn't be hated. His only problem was that of being a great womanizer and with his looks, it was all harder for the azure haired wolf and the sarcastic cat to control him and his desires. The girls weren't jealous, NO WAY! They were just tired of his antics that he shows when a 'gorgeous' woman passes near him. But, there were some days that the girls were laughing at him when he gets slapped on the face or when ugly obsessed females chase him for their lustful desires. What a laugh they share after Caleb returns from running for over hundred miles! It was very funny for the girls, but not for him. And even if he was the victim, he shared their amused expressions. He also was a sarcastic person and a little bit, a clown. He would always make funny comments that will set every one on the floor laughing and he could be smart when he wants it.**

**At last our favorite wolf demon, Botan. She was a unique, as you may say personality. She was a gentle and caring person. The violet-eyed wolf was protective of her friends. She liked humans, spirits and demons, no matter how strong or stupid they could be. She was even protecting humans and playing with human kids when she had the opportunity. She was the loving type. But even if she tried to look happy on the outside, she was sad on the inside. Her parent's death left deep scars within her heart. Her parents died with her other two friend's parents fighting a demon. Botan was very little at that time, so she couldn't remember anything at all. Botan loved her friends in a sisterly way. They were and will be her only family. She would give her life for Karan and Caleb's happiness. She was very happy and glad to have such friends and for that she loved to live and life itself. **

**They kept talking, never even realizing that they were watched by a pair of soul piercing golden eyes. The person was sitting in a tree and was listening to their conversation. A smirk was played on the owners face and when a wind blew, making the leafs ruffle, he suddenly disappeared, leaving behind his promise of revenge.**

**A month later somewhere in a forest…**

"**So we met again wolf beauty." Said a voice in an amused tone. That voice belonged to the demon by the name of Nakamaru. The same demon who killed hundreds Reikai soldiers was now facing the group of three demons and a half breed. He was looking at Botan with an amused expression. _'I promised I'll get you, wolf beauty'_ he thought with an arrogant smirk. Botan looked at him disgusted. Karan wanted nothing more than to rip his head off. Caleb was protecting Cornelia who looked terrified. Gatenmaru wasn't with them because he went in Reikai to gather his other men to continue his search for Nakamaru.**

"**So you finally gathered enough courage to face me" she said in a cold tone that sent shivers on everyone's spine. She took a step forward the demon and crossed her arms, smirking at the youkai in front of her. _'I'll make sure you'll pay for everything."_ She vowed to herself. **

Yay! Another chapter! Sorry if it's short, but it's just I don't have so much time with all those exams. Our teachers had the BRILLIANT idea to test our brains! I hate school! Who the hell invented it?! Geez…

Any way, BYE BYE! See you next time!

Ja ne!


End file.
